


Feathers

by DominusFero



Series: Home is Where the Harpy Is [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Mornings, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Some time has passed since David met Daniel the harpy. While moving him into his home was a bit of a challenge, the effort spent was well worth all the stress.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Home is Where the Harpy Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Feathers

Morning passed on by at a quickened pace but only because there were no witnesses to its existence this fine Saturday morning. Early afternoon was attempting to charm David to consciousness, its gilded pale light dancing saucily through the parted wooden shutters to the open pane window. Less painfully blinding than early morning light, the heavier hue warmed the soul rather than entrap it in a swath of a piercing glow. Roused by the golden glow of a new day, David’s eyes opened slightly, revealing only thin slits of a deep green from under the wet surfaces. 

The last time David had ever slept in so late on a weekend was when he had traveled with his family to a market overseas, though that was a long time ago. He went to get out of bed but found himself restrained by the tightening grip of his partner, his whining whimper of protest making him sigh in adoration. It was simply precious. 

Running his fingers through lush breast feathers, David pet the harpy affectionately before planting a fair morning kiss on the bird’s pale cheek. David saw a brief change in expression, a miniscule smile before it dropped back into an agape snore. The redhead chuckled as he continued to pet the massive bird. Daniel began to coo and warble in his sleep, clicking his tongue against his razor sharp teeth as he shifted against the human. His body trembled for a second as his feathers stood on end, his plumage erupting into a massive white and gold cloud as he shifted his weight atop the bed. Hopefully this bed was sturdier than its three predecessors.

Daniel had inadvertently destroyed David’s bed thrice before when the redhead initially brought the harpy to his home. The first bed succumbed to the harpy’s immense weight, imploding mere moments after the two had settled into bed for the night.

The second was slashed to pieces as the bird artfully deconstructed the structure to form a nest that he believed fit for David and himself. Shredded blankets and thousands of white feathers were mixed with splintered wood, piled high in a mound that rested in the center of the bedroom. The harpy had bounced around excitedly, a look of pure joy on his face as he proudly showed David his handiwork. Unfortunately, David was less than impressed.

The third Daniel despised for no discernible reason, hissing and snarling at the furnishing before deciding to coat it in his runny white avian feces. That behavior had earned him quite a lecture and a night outside alone. Daniel had whined for hours on end outside David’s bedroom window, wailing in a high pitch as he clawed pitifully at the stone wall.

But it seemed the fourth time was the charm as Daniel adored his new sleeping quarters. Happily chirping between breaths, the harpy fluttered his wings before wiggling his bottom deeper into the mattress. David smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he pulled his legs out from underneath Daniel’s fluff. Arching his back in a stretch, David flexed his toes and popped the air between his joints before yawning. Overhearing David’s squeaky sounding breathing, Daniel raised his head and dropped his shoulders, straightening himself. His eyes were barely open, staring deeply into David’s soul as he appeared to scowl at the other. But David knew otherwise.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” David sang to the harpy as he reached up to scratch behind Daniel’s ears. Trilling in content, Daniel leaned into David’s touch, flicking his tail. “You’re a happy boy, aren’t you?” David chuckled, watching Daniel nose his wrist lovingly.

Daniel chirped at him with a smile, eyes bright and shining.

“I love you, too,” David responded with a grin. Daniel cooed, nuzzling David against his neck. His cool breath tickled the redhead, making him giggle uncontrollably. “St-stoo-oop-!!” He cried out between fits, pushing limply against the harpy’s strong chest. Eventually, David wriggled free of his captor’s grasp, heading towards the bedroom door. “C’mon, let’s go get some breakfast. This time you can have apaki, sausages and mizithra pie. How does that sound?”

Daniel squawked out excitedly, jumping off of the bed in a leaping bound. He bopped in place, bristling with joy as he waited for David to open the door. Once he saw the open frame of freedom, the harpy shot out of the bedroom and tore down the stairs. Left behind, David could only shake his head in silent laughter as he slowly followed after his unruly partner.


End file.
